


hour by hour

by arataka



Series: hellstar [5]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Not Beta Read, the other legends are here but theyre more like cameos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25891852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arataka/pseuds/arataka
Summary: "i'm not a bloody legend."anyways, a quick summary of one of john's regular days as a legend."he doesn't knowwhatgideon does with the other half, but she actuallydoesgive him only half a muffin. john gets the whole wrapper, and half of the muffin with it. maybe gideon eats it. can computer AIs eat? or maybe she just cuts a muffin in half everyday and saves the rest for the next day, when john will ask for half a muffin once more."
Relationships: John Constantine/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi
Series: hellstar [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874587
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	hour by hour

**Author's Note:**

> this was quickly put together after i lost motivation for another oneshot like a quarter of the way through. :-( it's a bit all over the place but i had fun with it! thanks for reading !

**6:00 —** the way he rolls out of bed is almost comical. john nearly hits the floor head first, landing on the carpet with a _thump_. he lays still on the floor for a moment, and perhaps he even holds his breath as he listens to zari toss over a few times in their shared bed; on some nights he could get away with the noise, while others zari would jolt awake from the sound of her own snores. _zari tarazi:_ unpredictability personified. 

a minute passes before john deems it safe for him to sneak out of zari's bedroom without a trace. it's always then when he wonders exactly why he sleeps in her room nearly every night instead of his own room on the waverider or the master bedroom at his house— but when john looks back at zari comfortably snoozing away on her 500 thread count sheets and he feels the soft carpet she personally picked out under his feet, he understands why. 

he waddles to the galley in his pajamas. or rather, a random t-shirt he found in his closet, a pair of shorts ray had left behind which subsequently ended up in the ship's lost-and-found box, and a pair of pink fluffy bunny slippers sara gave him and insisted that he use. (even burning them didn't work. sara had bought him two pairs.) 

when he reaches the galley, he asks gideon for "a stack of blueberry pancakes, pulp-free orange juice, black coffee, and half a muffin". he doesn't know _what_ gideon does with the other half, but she actually _does_ give him only half a muffin. john gets the whole wrapper, and half of the muffin with it. maybe gideon eats it. can computer AIs eat? or maybe she just cuts a muffin in half everyday and saves the rest for the next day, when john will ask for half a muffin once more.

"what kind of muffin?" gideon will always ask.

"surprise me," john will always answer.

the muffin is pumpkin-flavored today. the pancakes and the orange juice sit a few inches away from john on the table, as he sips his coffee and waits.

* * *

**6:30 —** zari enters the galley. she's still a bit out of it- her alarm is set for 6:30 on the dot after all, and john's surprised at the fact that she could get from her room to here so quickly without falling over. she's as beautiful as she was last night and every day before, a pink eyemask resting above her forehead and her silk nightrobe making it seem as if zari was a model for a nightwear fashion line. 

john nods towards the seat next to him and the orange juice and the pancakes in front of said seat, and zari takes the hint.

"you're up early," zari remarks as she turns on her phone for just a moment, "it's 6:30. you get up at 10 on an early day."

"couldn't sleep." he shrugs.

"you should've told me."

he chuckles, covering his face through taking a long sip of his coffee. he should've told her.

* * *

**7:00 —** zari leaves him once again, eating quickly and rushing to the bathroom with her tall makeup cart to get ready for the day. a few minutes later john knocks on the door and zari lets him inside, half-way through cleansing her face. 

"i'll never get the whole point of this... _seven-step_ beauty routine," john admits, as he unzips the front of his shorts. while zari must've let him inside thinking he was going to watch her do her makeup, john was like a trojan horse and his underlying motive was the fact that he _really_ needed to take a piss. one of the many perks of dating _zari tarazi:_ you could enter the bathroom while she's still doing whatever she does in there.

"well! it's a _very_ rigorous routine, first you— _john_!" she turns to look at him and then immediately regrets doing so, resorting to flicking at his face aimlessly with a tissue. "are you _peeing_?! i didn't know you were here to do that!"

"well, it _is_ a bathroom, innit?"

* * *

**8:00 —** the daily bathroom lines and waiting times upwards of thirty minutes were no longer a concern to john, but they _definitely_ were for everyone else. he even sets up a beach chair and puts on a pair of horrible sunglasses with a piña colada as he sits back to watch the rest of the legends squirm in front of the ship's singular bathroom door. 

_"you're horrible"_ this, " _john it's 8:00 in the morning why are you drinking a piña colada_ " that, _he_ was the one who could simply walk into the bathroom without much of a problem. (he didn't consider zari angrily throwing a few tissues at him a threat.) to tease them even further, he makes a point to go to the bathroom again after finishing his drink and emerges from the toilet with an empty bladder and a triumphant smirk on his lips.

* * *

**12:00 —** he flips through a few books in the parlor. there's a stack next to him as he scribbles down a few notes here and there into his journal, all for reviewing later. the pen he uses is one of those cheap fluffy pens one would get from the dollar store— " _it matches those cute slippers you have,_ " ray had told john as he presented it to him. with the amount of spells he knows, he's bound to forget them sometimes if he doesn't review them regularly. who knows when someone'll need to knock out all of the teeth from a llama. but if _and_ when the time calls for it, john will know.

* * *

**13:00 —** sara kicks him out of the parlor for something called " _book club_ ". he scoffs and assumes it's payback for his bathroom stunt earlier, until he sees multiple copies of dickens' _a tale of two cities_ and john reluctantly moves to the library like a schoolkid forced to do their homework on the kitchen table.

* * *

**14:00 —** gary, ray, nate, behrad, mick, and mick's daughter (lena? lotty? he doesn't really care. she looks irish.) file into the library, and john's about to complain about being kicked out for the second time today when he notices the familiar d&d board in gary's hand. 

"we already have a warlock," mick tells him when john asks to play, "i didn't know that they have a class named _weasel_."

haha. _very funny._ he kindly picks up his character sheet from gary's neatly sorted pile and shows that his rolls and stats are far more superior than gary's— plus, he's the dungeon master. therefore it would be plain stupid to refuse the help of a powerful warlock such as him, as he's backed up by gary's raving review of his d&d skills. 

nate shrugs. "i mean, he is just a dungeons and dragons character but _in real life_ ," he says, and john throws his fluffy pink pen at him like a knife as ray revels in the fact that john refrained from snapping it into two.

* * *

**18:30 —** he finds zari back in her room, camera in front of her face and a circular light shining upon her eyes at just the right angle so it looks like they contain more stars than usual. 

"there you are. how was book club?"

"confidential information," zari tells him, ignoring the exaggerated roll of his eyes, "how was your d&d session?"

he shines a grin at her like _alice in wonderland_ 's cheshire cat's grin before he pounces, "confidential information."

"oh _c'mon_ , john, you can't even tell me about what dumb dungeon gary made you guys go through today? you fight any horses or something?"

they laugh together and she pulls john into her embrace, squinting at the sudden light in his eyes. zari quickly introduces john to her phone camera- in reality, the millions of followers she has on whatever ' _catchat_ ' is- while squishing his cheeks as if they were like dough, to his chagrin. john only gets out a simple "hello" before he leaves to let her do her thing, but the second he leaves the room he hears zari raving about him to the camera.

* * *

**20:00 —** someone opens the door to his room while he's reading. it's ava, tight-lipped and more high-strung than normal, and without a word she tosses an amputated foot john must've left in the parlor the last time he decided to do a spell in there. the door slams shut before john even gets a chance to yell " _thanks for returning the foot_ ".

* * *

**22:00 —** the door to zari's room opens slowly as john inches it open, careful to not wake up zari. but yet she's sitting up in bed on her phone, breaking her personal rule of sleeping at 21:30 for her precious " _beauty rest_ " despite john's protests that she doesn't need it at all. 

"well, if i knew you were still up i wouldn't have went through all that trouble opening up the door so quietly," john huffs, and zari laughs.

"i couldn't sleep."

"were you waiting for me, love?"

"maybe." 


End file.
